maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Papa! Papa Jak! :D Seeing your name in a red link is so weird. >_> Anywho.. Copy any signature you like, and place it here. I know that this wont be our last conversation in here. Uh, here goes.. Uh, I know you have noticed me failing since earlier. *I edited my own talk page, and placed my reply for you in there. -_____-" *Having a lot of conflict edits on the talk for the main page. I could tolerate one, but what happened is not just once. It happened thrice. >_> *I even replaced Umnei-sama's comment, because I am losing my focus. -_____-" I know, this is something not to be making a fuss about, but I am so annoyed, that I made too much failure today, so much that I would smash anything I can smash right now. If not for you and Angry-kun, I would've burst out in anger and tears. And yes Papa Jak, I have anger management issues, and somewhat sensitive at times. *sighs* Your cyber hug indeed cheered me up. That's why I am thankful with you, being here with me. :) And guess what, you magically managed to calm me down. That's why I love you to the nth level! *3* And no, I wont cry! Btw, in the special:upload.. How can you attach the fair use? I mean, what code should I copy and put on my .js? I want to change the licensing that I have. Are you getting my question..? I feel that you wont. >_> And sorry for making you go all through here. T^T Well.. I am kind of sensitive at times, you know? That's why I cannot bring myself to insult you, since I know how being insulted feels. >_> And, yay! I will wait for those instructions. :D Sorry for plagiarizing the FT wiki too much, Papa.. ( ._.) Sorry for letting you see my disastrous wiki. >_> Y U NO MAKE A SIGGY? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Anyway, Papa, to get this, you will be needing this, right? For some reason, when I paste the script you gave me, I lose the timer, plus the automatic FUR summary that is in the caption when I go to the Special: Upload. >_> Or is this really a proof that I am so stupid..? >_> For the second time: Y U NO MAKE A SIGGY? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And okay, wait up. :D Done! :D Lazy Papa. >_> Ah well, fine. I will agree with your laziness.. For now. D: How in God's name is Rai an admin here...? I mean Hi Uncle Jakky!! *^* I made him one for now, since I asked him to put the script needed for the licensing the same with FT.. And yeah, obviously, it's not done yet. XD He must be doing something. Yay! Papa Jak is now online. :3 I love you, Papa! *3* I love you better! *3* And just message me once it is done. :3 And Papa, please, stop being lazy and add a siggy! ಠ_ಠ You can whoop me if you like, but add a siggy nao! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Messaging you back is so complicated! T^T Yaaay! \(^_^ )/ That's why Papa Jak is so lovable! *3* Choose a pretty sig, okay? :D And for that, for the third time today, I love you, Papa! *3* You now haz a pretty signature. *^* Finally, messaging back wont be hard anymore. XD Hahaha! Wooow. *Q* *Q* *Q* *Q* *Q* Nunu likey! :3 Just tell me when you want your rights to be stripped. Thanks Papa! *hugs* For the fourth time today, with added message: I so, very, super, love you, Papa! *3* Ha, I feel like I'm acting way too much. ^_^; Sorry. ( _ _) You really cover the time when is not around. Having you in my wiki life is such a big privilege. :D Rai, I do not know if that message on Reli's talk page was directed at me or not, but let me make one thing clear. "Where you aren't wanted" is quite a little message you sent, considering I am the co-founder of this wiki. I was merely making a little joke, not being desperate for attention. I do not know if it was a joke or not, but if it was directed at myself, then I certainly did not take it that way. :I think that was directed for Papa Reli. I don't think that Papa Jak can say that to you, and my evidences for saying so, is those two likes to argue when it comes with their "fathership" with me. Now, calm down. I am not siding with Papa Jak, but I honestly think that he wont be able to bring himself to message you like that. He's well aware that you're my partner here. So, yeah. Don't be mad. FINALLY YOU MAKE A SIG! CHOKO IS A PEACEMAKER FOR THE EARTH! Sorry for the misunderstanding, stupidness on my part XD And we all know Mommy Leli is not as cool as Uncle Jakky *^* Again, sorry bout the misunderstanding, that was me being stupider than ever XD PS: YOU NEED TO BE UGLIEST MAGE ALIVE SOON RAI!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE CLUTCHES OF THE TITLE FOR LONG!!!